


Go Fish

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He can see the fish-- but he can't catch it.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 9/Standing close to the edge

Standing close to the edge of the water, Byleth could _see_ the fish. He could see the fish he wanted to catch. He could see the fish he wanted to catch _for Flayn_. 

But if he circled around to get a pole and some fresh bait? He would not see the fish. The fish would vanish until he gave up on catching it. 

Honestly, if he stripped down and lunged in to just grab for the fish, he'd probably have better luck, but that... wasn't really an option, unfortunately. 

So it would be a stalemate. 

For now, fish-- 

For now.


End file.
